


Cats Are "Whos"

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Blissember 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Drabble, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Pets, Short One Shot, crookshanks is a good boi, lily's the adult in the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: james surprises lily with a new find...
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Blissember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Cats Are "Whos"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> blissember 2020 day 3!
> 
> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! and check out my [tumblr](https://potter-the-poltergeist.tumblr.com) :)

"Lils, look who I found!"

Lily set down her book nervously as though any abrupt movement would encourage her husband's antics. "Did you say _who?"_

"Last I checked, cats are 'whos.'"

James nudged the door open with his foot and stepped through. Curled in his arms was a large, furry ginger cat, with a curmudgeonly, squashed-up face and wide brown eyes that glinted amber in the firelight. He was looking at Lily curiously like he'd never seen another human quite like her before.

"His name is Crookshanks!" James happily declared as he bounced the fat cat in his arms. "Isn't he the greatest?"

Lily walked over to the fluffy animal warily. "Where on earth did you find him?"

"In an alleyway, all alone. Just sitting there." He paused a moment, then pouted his lips. "Looking so, so, sad."

"I don't think Sirius is going to be excited."

"Yeah, well, just look at the little guy's face, though."

"And with the baby on the way..."

"It'll be like practice! And I'm sure they'll get along just fine."

"You're going to have to research cat food prices. And I suppose we could just transfigure his-" Lily wrinkled her nose- "poop away."

James looked at her with a pleading, childlike expression. "Does that mean we can keep him?"

She stroked the cat's fur once, a smile sliding onto her face despite herself when it purred, satisfied. "Yeah, fine, okay."

"Yes!" James almost pumped a fist in the air, then, remembering that he was holding Crookshanks, stopped himself. "Who's going to tell Sirius?"

"Not it."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! and check out my [tumblr](https://potter-the-poltergeist.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
